To Hell And Back
Story Jon and Mystrix walk into an abandoned underground station. ''' Jon: Will here do? Mystrix: Yes. And you remember the agreement? Jon: I try to get my best friend back from the afterlife, and you get your father back. Mystrix: Glad you know. Jon: Can I ask a question. Mystrix: What? Jon: Why do you work with Gavin? You two seem so different from each other. Let alone from different dimensions. Mystrix: I came from this dimension but was trapped in the other one you found me in. Gavin was the only one who helped me. Jon: If I knew you were from this dimension, I would’ve helped you get back. But you turned out to be a villain. Mystrix: Thanks to Gavin. After he brought me back to this Universe, he forced me to work for him. '''Mystrix shows Jon a microchip on her neck. Jon: A Plasma grip chip. So if you disobey him, you die. Mystrix: Yes. But when I get my father back, Gavin will have no power over me. Jon: If you and your dad try to kill me, I will throw you both into the Null Void. Mystrix: As you keep mentioning. So you ready? Mystrix begins to open a portal. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Anargy. Anargy: So why do I need to be in Anodite form? Mystrix: You won’t want to vomit when you get to the other side. Anargy: Good enough reason. Mystrix and Anargy hold hands then jump in, with the portal closing behind them. Mystrix and Anargy land in a dimension which is black with red lighting. Mystrix: We made it. Anargy: What will happen when the Ultimatrix times out? Mystrix: You’ll die. Anargy: Knew there was a reason you wanted me to come. Anargy presses and holds the Ultimatrix symbol. The core moves out and Anargy rotates it left for a bit, then a little bit to the right and then pushes it back in. Ultimatrix: Life Form Lock activated. Partial Master Control accessed. Mystrix: Well now you can’t die. Anargy: Sorry to disappoint. You just need to find another way to kill me. Suddenly a black looking Dravek with red fangs/pincers appears in front of Anargy and Mystrix. Anargy: What is that? Mystrix: A Dravek. A protector of this realm. Anargy: Ah. So we aren’t in its good books. Mystrix: No. It believes we wish to invade. So it’s going to kill us. The Dravek fires some spikes into Mystrix, and then towards Anargy, but Anargy protects himself. Anargy: Dude! Anargy fires some mana spheres at the Dravek, but to no avail. Anargy looks at Mystrix, who is on the floor and shaking. Anargy: Of course the bad guy has been poisoned. Anargy hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Nuclear Warfare. Nuclear Warfare creates a large green plasma ball and launches it at the Dravek. The Dravek gets hit and flies backwards, out of sight. Nuclear Warfare: Awesome. Nuclear Warfare sees Mystrix. Nuclear Warfare: I can’t leave her like this, even though she is a villain. Nuclear Warfare picks Mystrix up and then flies away. In a cave, Mystrix is on the floor, still shaking from the poison. Nuclear Warfare is over her body and then hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Gutrot. Gutrot fires some gas around Mystrix’s body. Soon, purple gas gets expelled from her body and she opens her eyes and sits up. Mystrix: What happened? Gutrot: You got poisoned by the Dravek. Mystrix: You saved me? Gutrot: I may not like villains, but I don’t want them dead. Mystrix smiles, then quickly covers her mouth. Mystrix: Can you turn into another alien which doesn’t produce gas? Gutrot: Fine. Mystrix: And that doesn’t stink. Gutrot hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: And with this alien, you can even see your reflection. Mystrix scoffs at Diamondhead’s remark. Mystrix: Why did you save me? Diamondhead: I’m not heartless you know. Mystrix: Thanks. Diamondhead: So who are we after? I know we aren’t here to get your dad. Mystrix: How did you know? Diamondhead: Isn’t difficult. I’ve lied before too. I know all the techniques. Mystrix: I’m here to beat the person who killed my dad. Diamondhead: That I believe. Mystrix and Diamondhead continue to walk. They end up near a tunnel. Mystrix: Have anything which will help? Diamondhead: You want me to light the way? Diamondhead hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast: If I now get attacked. Some rock creatures appear. Heatblast: I hate this place. The rock creatures charge for Heatblast but Mystrix destroys them. Heatblast: Thanks…I guess. Mystrix: You saved me, I’m just returning the favour. They continue through the tunnel and end up in a throne like room. In the chair in the far end of room is a Highbreed. Heatblast: A Highbreed? Mystrix: That killed my dad. Heatblast: So you want me to do what? The Highbreed fires some darts at Heatblast, sending him into the wall and knocking him out. Mystrix: You don’t need to kill him. Highbreed: I don’t dare too. The Highbreed have an agreement. Mystrix: But killing my dad is okay?! Highbreed: He was a weak. Mystrix gets annoyed and fires multiple mana blasts at the Highbreed but the attacks do nothing. Mystrix: Argh! Highbreed: Your father was a pawn in my motives. Killing him was a pleasure. Mystrix: That is sick! Highbreed: He couldn’t fight me, he kept failing. He was begging for death. And now you are here, what a great advantage to me. The Highbreed goes to punch Mystrix but his fist gets caught by Four Arms. Four Arms then uses his other two free arms to punch the Highbreed into the air. The Highbreed lands on the ground, a few feet away from Four Arms and Mystrix. Highbreed: You are helping her? Four Arms: She is an enemy, but you killing her father for no reason. That I hate! Highbreed: You don’t get it do you. Mystrix: What?! Highbreed: I bet she hasn’t even told you her father’s name. Four Arms: She doesn’t need to. Highbreed: If you say so. Four Arms: What is a Highbreed doing here anyway? Highbreed: After the peace treaty was set, all the Highbreed went to live in peace, while some of us didn’t. Mystrix: You’re planning on destroying the Universe? Highbreed: Smart girl. Shame you’re going to die here! The Highbreed runs towards Mystrix and knocks her and Four Arms into a wall. The wall is destroyed and rubble falls on Mystrix, pinning her down. Highbreed: Now what is the best way to kill you? Mystrix: If you have to, get on with it. The Highbreed gets ready to punch her when Four Arms picks him up from his legs and throws the Highbreed into the wall on the opposite end of the room. Four Arms then grabs a large rectangular stone piece on the floor and chucks it at the Highbreed, knocking him out. Four Arms gets all the rubble of Mystrix and Mystrix gets up. Mystrix: We should kill him. Mystrix begins to walk towards the Highbreed, but Four Arms stops her. Four Arms: Is that what your father would want? Mystrix thinks and moves back. Mystrix: We can’t let him live. He’ll just get out. Four Arms: Not if he believes escape from here leads to eternal darkness. Four Arms walks towards the knocked out Highbreed till he is in front of the Highbreed. Four Arms hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Hidieye. Hidieye: Now to confuse him. Hidieye focuses his power on the Highbreed and the Highbreed’s body glows purple for a few seconds. Hidieye hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Anargy. Anargy: Let’s get out of here. Mystrix: What about my dad? A ghost like figure walks out from around the corner, it is Mystrix’s dad. Also, behind him is Jon’s best friend. Anargy: Michael? Michael: Hey Jon. Mystrix: Dad? Mystrix’s dad walks up to her. Anargy sees his face and looks shocked. Mystrix: Dad! If we leave here, you can live. Anargy: David? Mystrix looks shocked. Mystrix: You know him? Anargy: He disappeared when I was 7, and when April was 5. Michael looks surprised. Michael: He isn’t your dad is he? Anargy: Yeah he is. Mystrix: But how? Anargy: I’m 19, April is 17. How old are you? Mystrix: 21, but I’m not sure where this is going. David: After you were born, I was married to Jon’s mother. But 8 years later, I left. Anargy: To be with her. Mystrix: But you saw me about 4 times a week. Anargy: I knew the business trips were fishy. David: I shouldn’t have lied to you. Either of you. You two are related. Half-brother and Half-sister. And Gavin is my brother. Anargy: So evil runs in the family. David: Holly never was evil. Gavin made her. I asked Gavin to look after her when I took part in the Highbreed attack. Anargy: You were there?! I thought I saw you but I didn’t think anything of it. Michael: As much as it’s great seeing you two, you both have to leave this place. This place won’t let you go otherwise. Anargy: One thing. Why not tell April or me that Mystrix, Holly was our sister? David: That would have ruined our family. Mine and your mothers marriage. Mystrix: I can’t leave you. David: You must. David goes to hug Mystrix, but places a knock out seed in her mouth, knocking her out instantly. David: Look after her. Anargy: She has been trying to kill me since I found her! Michael: We’ve all seen what Gavin is capable of. David: Gavin raised her with regret and evil intentions. I never should have trusted him. David tries to walk towards Anargy, but Anargy puts up a shield. Michael: Jon? Anargy: I don’t want David near me. We’ll be going. Glad I got to see you again Michael. Michael: Same, and hopefully you wont keep beating yourself up about it. Anargy nods then creates a portal. Anargy picks up Mystrix and goes to through the portal. At the other end of the portal, Anargy walks out, carrying Mystrix at Jon’s house, in the front room. The portal closes. Anargy places Mystrix on the sofa. April and Holly come in. Holly: Who is that? April: Mystrix! What is she doing here? Anargy: Don’t want to explain. Anargy presses the Ultimatrix symbol and then the core comes out. Anargy rotates the core a bit and then pushes it back in. The Ultimatrix flashes red, reverting Anargy into Jon. Jon: I saw dad and Michael. Holly: How did you see your father? April: And why was Mystrix with you? Jon: We were going to the same place. Jon grabs a plumber gun out of his pocket and presses it against the chip on Mystrix’s neck. Jon then pulls the trigger and the chip gets sucked into the gun. Mystrix wakes up is shock. Mystrix: Ow! Jon: I got the chip of you. Our uncle can’t hurt you. April: “Our”? Holly: I’m not following. Jon: David had another child before falling in love with you mum. He name her Holly. This is her. April: So our half-sister has been trying to kill us? Mystrix: Gavin brought me up to hate the world. But seeing dad again, showed me Gavin brought me up wrong. Jon: You can access your Human form again. Everyone in this dimension has only seen you in your Anodite form. Plus Gavin can’t get to you. April: And now what about her? She has tried to kill us on multiple occasions. Mystrix: It was never my intention. Gavin wanted you all out the picture. He was the one who paid SevenSeven to kill your mother. April: What? Jon: Did seem like too much of a coincidence. Holly: So what will you do? Mystrix transforms into her Human form. Mystrix, in her Human form, is still the same height of 5”8. She has medium length brunette hair. She has a black top on and a blue pair of jeans. Mystrix: Well, like Jon said, no-one knows my Human form. I’m going to try and live like a normal person. And keeping out of Gavin’s way. Jon: If he ever shows up again, tell me. Mystrix: I know how. And hopefully, we won’t be enemies any more. April: I’m not sure. Mystrix: It’s okay. I’d be shocked if you lost your hostility. Jon: Only time will tell. Mystrix walks out of the door. Holly: To think David had another child. Jon: I wonder who her mother is. But David was full Anodite. Gavin must have been targeting him as well. April: I’m glad you’re fine. Jon: Thanks sis. Any news? Holly: Same old things. Nothing new. Characters Jon Marron Mystrix Holly David (First Appearance) Michael (First Appearance) April Marron Villains Dravek (First Appearance) Highbreed (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Anargy X2 *Nuclear Warfare *Gutrot *Diamondhead *Heatblast *Four Arms *Hidieye (Cameo) Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes